Damon and Elena Lemon
by Hawkystorm
Summary: My first lemon/story : Please tell me what you think! WARNING: explicit sexual content. Edit: I will add later chapters in my free time, they will be one shots, and ill be experimenting ;


I laid there watching Damon as he paced the moon-lit motel room. He was shirtless, wearing only his underwear, and his chiseled body practically glowed from the dim lighting emanating from the window. I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Damon was always such a mystery. I sighed softly and thought about how much Damon had sacrificed for me. How much he cared for me. How much he… wanted me. I wished things could be easier… that I could have Stefan AND Damon… but I knew I had to choose, and soon. Stefan, with his kindness and tenderness, his sternness and the way he loved me and was there for me, not to mention his good looks and the great sex… And Damon, with his dark humor, his suave equanimity, his charming ability to make you want him at any given moment, his great body, and those eyes… when he looked at me with those eyes I practically melted inside.

It was hard to hide how badly I wanted him. It wasn't easy, especially when he was constantly trying to seduce me. I wanted to feel him touch places that only Stefan had ever touched. I knew how good Stefan was but I wanted to know how good Damon could make me feel. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, his naked body pressed against me as I run my fingers through his soft hair…

"Can't sleep?" Damon said, interrupting my fantasy. He strolled over to the bed and sat down at the end.

"Oh… yeah… I've just got a lot on my mind." I sighed. I looked up at his face. He had this rugged, sleepy look that was just so… sexy. God what was wrong with me tonight? Has it really been that long?.. I shivered as I realized how cold it was in this shitty motel room. He crawled from the end of the bed and lay down next to me. I could feel the warmth of his body even form under the covers.

"Cold?" he asked, lifting up the covers and sliding up next to me.

"Yeah, a little." I replied, grateful for the sudden warmth of his body. It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes and then Damon spoke up,

"Elena…" he said, getting even closer to me. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah?"

"You came on this trip with me to decide who you wanted, me or Stefan… right?" he asked, sliding his hand up from under the blanket to lightly touch my face.

"Yeah… I… I did." I replied hesitantly. What was he getting at?

"Well, can I… help you decide?" He practically groaned the words and bit his lip seductively, moving a little closer to my face. I could feel my body get hot and I was almost positive my face was turning pink. I wasn't quite sure what to say, all I knew was that I was incredibly turned on. I'd wanted this for a long time, though I'd never admit it.

"Oh.. D-Damon…" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. I was too taken aback.

"Shhhh, you don't have to say anything." He moved so that he was on top of me. "Just let me show you what pleasure really is Elena." Hearing him say my name with so much desire in his voice sent a chills up my spine. I didn't know what to say, so all I could do was push myself up against him and stare into his eyes, practically begging for him. I could feel how hard he was through his pants. I couldn't even believe how much I wanted him right now.

He moaned and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. He lightly bit my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue into my mouth, wrestling and twirling with my tongue. I shivered as his fingers lightly brushed my skin from my chest down to my torso and hips and back up again. His hand slowly wandered up to my chest, and slid up under my lacy bra. He tenderly ran his fingers along my nipple and gently squeezed my breast. I sighed and bit his lip, arousal burning throughout my body. His breathing was becoming harder and faster and his kisses became more ravenous. He broke away from our kiss and sat up so that he was on his knees, straddling me, and threw the blankets off of the bed.

"We won't be needing these, they'll just get in the way." He said and smirked, descending back down on me. We kissed for a few moments more until Damon moved his mouth down to my jaw line. He nibbled lightly on my neck and shoulders and I moaned softly. I could feel his fangs grazing my neck.

"Damon," I sighed. He looked up and his eyes met mine, "bite me.. I want you to… to taste me.."

"Elena… are you sure?" he looked surprised that I would even suggest it.

"Yes, please." I begged. He didn't wait for me to change my mind. I saw his eyes starting to change and his fangs starting to emerge as he moved down to my neck. I could feel his fangs sliding along my neck until he found the right spot, and he bit down. I gasped and felt blood trickle down my neck. He moaned as he drank from me, trying to be as gentle as possible. Though it was a little bit painful, there was a supernatural pleasure that radiated from my throat throughout my whole body. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and could practically feel the blood being drained from my veins. I felt like I'd been laying there for hours when Damon pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"More than alright." I chuckled and pushed his head back down.

He moved his mouth farther down until his lips were kissing my collar bone. He slid the straps of my nightgown down my shoulders and started to gently slide it off until I lay there in just my underwear. I blushed as he looked me up and down. He reached his arms around me and expertly unhooked my bra clasps. He threw the bra to the floor, next to the blankets. I suddenly got self conscious and covered my breasts. Damon had never seen me naked before… What if he didn't like what he saw?

"Don't," he said, moving my arms, "you're beautiful Elena." He stared at my naked breasts and groaned. "God they're perfect, so perky and yet busty." He swooped down and took my left breast in his mouth. I gasped as I felt his teeth graze my nipple and lightly bite down. He squeezed my other breast with his free hand.

"Oh Damon…" I sighed, my nails raking down his back. I'd never been so horny in my life, my panties were practically soaked. There was just something about Damon…

He suddenly broke away from my chest and moved down some more, all the way down until his head was near my crotch. He grabbed my panties with his teeth and pulled them off and flung them to the floor. My heart pounded as he placed his hands on my thighs and spread my legs wide. He sat up and looked me up in down in all my glory.

"God you are so beautiful… I've been waiting for this a long time Elena." I looked at him, his face drunk with arousal, his chest heaving and a very large bulge in his pants that looked like it was barely contained by the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Please," I breathed, "don't wait any longer." And he didn't. He dove down and bit the inside of my thighs, making me gasp. He kissed his way up to my pussy and flicked his tongue on my clit. "Damon!" I gasped. I could feel him smile as he ran his tongue up and down my soaking wet folds. "Mmmm, you're so wet Elena." He buried his tongue as deep as he good and expertly started eating me out. I tried as hard as I could to not make any noise, but Damon made sure that that was close to impossible.

"Moan for me Elena, let me know how much you like it, I want to hear you scream." He moaned and sped up. I couldn't control myself anymore. I gasped and moaned loudly as he worked his tongue. "You like It?" he breathed.

"Yes!" I gasped, clutching the sheets and throwing my head back. I felt myself nearing an orgasm and my legs began to shake.

"Cum for me Elena." Damon ordered. I cried out as waves of pleasure washed over me.

"OH Damon! Fuck!" I screamed. He licked up every last drop of me and sat up.

"Good, yes?" he smiled cockily and winked. All I could do was nod and breath heavily. "God this is killing me!" he said and pulled at his boxers. He slid his pants off and threw them, revealing his massive cock. "That's better." He sighed. I gawked at the size of him.

"It's… It's so big!" I ogled. He winked at her.

"Thanks sweetheart." He laid down next to me, waiting for me to collect myself. When I calmed down, I sat up and got on top of him.

"Now," I smirked, "it's your turn." I moved my head all the way down to his dick, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I ran my tongue from the base of his erection all the way to the tip. He bit his lip and moaned, thrusting his hips up a little. I put as much of him as I could in my mouth and slowly back out again. I sped up and began to jerk him off while still sucking his dick.

"Fuuuuuck!" he groaned. He kept thrusting his hips up, not being able to help himself. I kept going, getting faster and faster. He grabbed my head and thrusted his hips, breathing heavily. There was a blur and suddenly he was on top of me.

He positioned himself so that his tip was at the entrance of my pussy. "I want you. Now." He growled. I laughed and bucked my hips up in approval. He didn't hesitate and pushed into me.

"Ohhh God, Damon, fuck!" I moaned as he buried himself deep inside me. I couldn't believe how good he felt. Waves of pleasure surged through me as he slowly started to thrust in and out.

"You're so fucking tight Elena, you feel so damn good." Damon groaned. The look on his face was of pure pleasure. He looked me in the eyes and started to pick up his pace until he was pounding into me. I couldn't control myself if my life depended on it, my cries could probably be heard from down the hall. I didn't doubt that Jeremy could hear them either. "Fuck, Elena! You are so goddamn sexy!"

"Oh Damon!" I cried out. He rolled us over so that I was on top. He grabbed my hips and thrusted up and down while I bounced on his dick. He let me do the work while he played with my boobs. I put my hands on his chest and slowly slid up and down his cock. He looked down and his eyes were glued to his dick sliding in and out of my pussy.

"Hoooly fuckin shiiiiit," he groaned, "Just watching my dick sliding in you is going to make me cum." I moaned in reply and sped up. There was another blur and somehow I was on my hands and knees and he was behind me. He grabbed my waist and started roughly fucking me from behind. He bent my body so that he went in at just the right angle and I cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Damon I'm gonna-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt my body convulse with another orgasm. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it and bit it.

"Oh God Elena feeling you cum on my dick pushed me over the edge! I'm almost there!" Damon was breathless and sweaty. He was moaning loudly and closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" he groaned and slammed me into his dick. I cried out as I felt him cum deep inside me. We both collapsed next to each other on the bed, catching our breaths.

"I love you Elena." Damon breathed. I looked at him and was quiet. "I mean it. I love you. You probably already knew that but, I do… more than anything. I… I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here… even if you choose Stefan." I smiled at him.

"I…I love you too Damon… thank you."

"Thank you for what?" he asked.

"For caring about me so much. I don't know what I would do without you and Stefan." He smiled.

"Well, you'd be dead," We laughed. We started dozing off and right before I fell asleep he whispered, "Goodnight Elena."

I smiled and whispered back, "Goodnight Damon."


End file.
